Suicide is Painless
by theguitarplayer112
Summary: Po confesses his love for Tigress but she says pretty horrible things to him causing Po to attempt to kill himself. Will Tigress save him in time?


Suicide is Painless

It was dinner time at the Jade Palace. Po, Shifu, and rest of the Furious five with eating dinner after a long day of training and talking about how training went throughout the day for them. But Po couldn't take his eyes off of Tigress. Ever since defeating Lord Shen Po and Tigress have become close friends. Truth be told, Po is actually in love with Tigress. He always has been ever since he first loved Kung Fu. But he feared she would not feel the same way towards him. "Should I tell her how I feel?" Po thought to himself. He soon decided he should tell her his feelings after dinner before they go to bed. After everybody was done eating Po

"Well Po that was good soup as usual but I'm going to bed now so goodnight" Crane said as he walked to his room and soon everybody else soon followed except for Tigress who helped Po with the rest of the cleanup

"Anyway Po I'm going to go to bed too is there anything you need?" Tigress asked in an emotionless tone

"Actually Tigress there is something I want to talk to you about in private. Is it ok we talk about this in your room?" Po asked

"Sure thing Po" Tigress answered leading Po to her room as soon as they entered Po was getting more nervous than he ever was before

"Well Po what is it you wanted to talk to me about in private?" Tigress asked Po took a moment to calm "here goes nothing" Po thought to himself

"Tigress there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now something very important and I think now it's a good time for that" Po said in a slightly nervous tone

"Ok well what is it Po that's so important you want to tell me?" Tigress asked serious like

Po looked her straight into her beautiful golden eyes and said "I have really strong feelings for you Tigress" this came as a big surprise to Tigress. She never would have thought that Po would feel that way about someone like her. Po continued expressing his feelings saying all the things that he loved about her. Her Eyes, her natural beauty, her smile, her loyalty, and her kind yet hardcore personality. Po finished off with simple words

"Tigress I-I-I'm in love with you" Po said letting his heart speak for him Po hoping Tigress would feel the same way about him but as Tigress looked at him shocked beyond imagining but she collected her thoughts and backed up a little which caused confusion to Po "Is there something wrong Tigress?" he asked

"Po I-I I don't love you back" Tigress said coldly

Now Po was the one who is shocked and he started to tear up "Wait Tigress what was that?" he asked trying to hold back his tears

"Po, I don't love you. I have never nor will I ever love you. All those times we've spent time together, you being there for me and all that were all for nothing. You are just a fat, stupid, clumsy panda who could never find love even if he wanted it or even tried. That being said I'm not surprised your parents abandoned you when they did" Tigress said very harshly

This broke Po's heart into a million pieces and he couldn't believe that Tigress would say such a thing to him "But Tigress….." he said before he got cut off

"But nothing, Po! I will never love you. Now would do you me a favor and get out of here and never come back, nobody even wants you here to begin with!" Tigress shouted pointing here finger at the door

Po could barely hold his tears in any longer "Would…you prefer…if…I was dead?" Po said crying

"YES! Anything for you to get the hell out of my life!" Tigress shouted as she pushed Po out of her room and slammed her door shut

Po walked into his room still crying his eyes out and looked back at Tigress's room and said "Well Tigress if you want me dead than wish fulfilled" he said as he sat down and wrote a suicide note. As soon as he was done he put the note on his bed and walked out of his room he stopped in front and Tigress's room and silently said "Goodbye Tigress I will always love you even though you don't love me" He said sadly as he walked out and started walking down the palace steps with tears still in his eyes. As he was walking he remembered part of a song he used to know and started to sing to himself

Through early morning fog I see

The visions of the things to be

The pains that are withheld for me

I realize and I can see…..

That suicide is painless, it brings on many changes

And I can take it or leave it if I please

The game of life is hard to play

I'm going to lose it anyway

The losing card I'll someday lay

So this is all I have to say

That suicide is painless, it brings on many changes

And I can take it or leave it if I please

That was all Po remembered as he walked into his dad's noodle shop. Mr. Ping was out and getting more supplies from another valley. Po grabbed a sharp knife and made his way up to his old room.

Meanwhile,

back at the palace Tigress was sitting on her bed feeling guilty about saying all those terrible things to Po like wishing him dead. She also felt stupid for letting her hardcore side do the talking for her. For she felt the same way about him but was afraid he might reject her.

"Why did I say such horrible things to him? Why did I say that I wish him dead?" She said mentally beating herself up over it. Then, she remembered all the fun and happy times they had together, She remembered Po was always there for her when she needed him most and he always knew how to make her laugh and smile. She then thought to put her hardcore pride away

"I have to set things right." She said to herself. She then opened the door and walked to Po's room and knocked on his door but no answer. After waiting for a moment she slowly opened the door and noticed the note on his bed. She quickly picked it up and it read

Dear Tigress,

I'm fulfilling what you wanted me to do. I'm going to go ahead and commit suicide because you were right who would ever love a fat panda like me? But I hope you'll be happy that I'm gone. If you want to find my body it'll be at my dad's noodle shop. Goodbye Tigress, I know you don't love me but I will always love you

Po

Tigress's jaw dropped from reading the note but acting quickly she bolted out of the barracks and rushed down to the valley hoping it wasn't too late to save Po from taking his life.

Po sat on the bed of his old room holding a knife in one paw and a figure of tigress in the other staring at it crying constantly remembering all the harsh words that Tigress said to him. Po put the figure down and positioned the knife above the heart area of his chest closing his eyes and said "Goodbye Master Shifu, goodbye dad, and goodbye Tigress my sweet kitten" he raised the knife about to thrust it into his chest but at the last second Tigress bolted into the room and grabbed the knife out of his hands. "Po WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she shouted

"I'm doing what you…want Tigress…you said you wanted me dead!" Po said crying but Tigress quickly hugged Po in a tight embrace. Po was somewhat confused by this because of what happened before but Tigress ended the hug and looked Po straight in the eyes

"Po I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I never meant any of it and I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I love you too Po but I was afraid of ruining our friendship and I was worried you didn't feel the same way" Tigress said now crying but Po hugged her tightly "Can you ever forgive me Po? I said such horrible things to you" she said crying into Po's chest but Po lifted up her head

"Does this answer your question?" Po leaned in and gave Tigress a loving and passionate kiss on her sweet lips. After a moment they broke the kiss and Po picked up Tigress and said "Come on kitten lets go home"

Tigress blushed from this but ultimately wrapped her arms around Po's neck and rested her head against his chest "I love you Po" Tigress said "I love you too my sweet Ti"

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed my first KFP TiPo fan fic. Also I would love to give a big thanks to the KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me out with this story. Go and check out his page he has lots of good stories to read so check him out when you can.


End file.
